The Phantom of Hetalia - Remembrance
by Leiiuen
Summary: Feliciano (Italy) is an angel who meets a human and falls inlove with the human's kindness. The human wants to see his face but Feliciano true identity is hidden behind a white mask that he rejects to remove because he thinks his face is engrossing and is afraid that if the human sees, the human will run away and he will never feel the same kindness of any human ever again.


**The Phantom of Hetalia:Feliciano: Remembrance. **

By Leiiuen, Fan Fiction / Romance

I heard a rustle behind me. I was in my newest composition that I let it go. I could hear the symphony in my mind's ear. The violins, violas in a fifth, the cellos providing a firm foothold for their chord, and…! the piccolo could flit lightly over the top. I took the feather quill in my hand as a conductor's baton, and I heard the sound, euphonious and perfect, absolutely perfect. Furiously scribbling, I wrote the chords and solo into the score.

The gentle sound of my love's voice, thinking aloud to himself, brought me out of my stupor. My heart leapt with scarcely concealed joy at his awakening. I had been so frightened when he had fainted, but my heart throbbed fast and strong when I beheld him: tousled hair framing his still-drowsy face, and his white, gauzy uniform he wore upon himself.  
It was so strange and beautiful, this feeling that pounded in my blood when he was with me.

He turned towards me, , pure, sweet - eyes connecting with mine. My heart pounded it's furious rhythm and my whole body felt unsteady and warm.

Diffident, I turned my head back to what I knew was solid and concrete in my life: my music. I could be confident in that, even where I was so unsettled with this angel in my presence.

I heard his little feet padding softly on the marbled floor, growing nearer and nearer to where I sat. My heart increased steadily in its painful throbbing as I could even feel the warmth coming from his form as he drew behind me.

My longing to behold my treasure overruled my fear and shyness. I turned my face toward him like a flower in it's faithful glow, my hair—dark as the midnight sky , I shrouded myself in-falling across the masked side of my face.

He smiled at me, curious and sweet. He looked so lovely when that look of wonder crossed his face. Curiosity in his eyes. It was so unpredictable that I hardly noticed his hand coming towards my face, towards my mask.

Panic filled me as that hand came towards me. He cannot see my face! He could never like me if he saw that hideousness the mask hid! All my careful plans would fall to naught and I would be left in solitude.

Fearful of my secret being revealed, I turned my face away from his hand and returned to my music, panic still thrilling in my heart as it kept pounding uncontrollably.

"Why do you wear it?" he asked me, disappointment in his innocent words. It made my stomach and limbs trembling, I could hardly hold steady. He filled me so whole, so wholly with nervous.

I managed to keep my voice steady, not allowing him to hear my agitation as I faced him again, "As long as I wear this, you may think me as beautiful. In good time, I will allow you to remove it and see Feliciano."

His head cocked to the side , curiosity's appealing in his eyes once again. "Feliciano?Is that your name, Angel?"

I smiled weary at him. "Yes. That is the name I have chosen for myself , as for my being"  
I had never told another person my chosen name, not even Madame Elizibetha. It felt nice to trust someone. My soul still kept a heavy weight inside of me as I still felt panic beyond myself.

He turned away for a second, and began to walk back. Heart still pounding with the painful unease he poured within me, I felt words come to my head-just words- rather than notes and chords.

I began to scribble them down. I had to put these feelings into some sort of form, far in my thoughts.

That was when I felt it; his hand resting upon my shoulder.

My body started to feel unease again as I felt the warmth of his hand on my cold shoulder.

My eyes are lured closed by his touch as I lean onto him.

Never before have I felt a human such as him.

I feel his hand dangerously close to mask, but I don't listen to the screams of desperation I say to myself in my head.  
I leave myself at his mercy.

In the end. Despair struck me as the mask broke off into shatters of broken white pieces. Making a striking sound when you break a glass cup. It was over, and my identity is now forever shown in the dark room of music. This was the remembrance I could never forget.  
.


End file.
